


Spoiled

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: If Sehun's going to be called greedy, he's going to damn well earn the title.





	Spoiled

Kyungsoo was indulgent. He lavished Sehun with gifts and meals, all the affection he craved, and never fussed about it. It wasn’t his nature. If something inconvenienced him, it was easily dismissed or removed from his life. This is how Sehun knew he loved him, even if Kyungsoo wasn’t the most vocal. Sometimes he’d come home with dinner, kissing Sehun on the forehead before running him a bath with his favorite salts in it. Other times, it meant eating Sehun out on the couch until he was crying and tugging at the older man’s hair for relief.

Jongin and Zitao called him greedy, called him spoiled sometimes. It was all in good fun, they were his best friends after all, but every now and then one of the comments would sit in his chest, stuck between his ribs like he’d been struck. Kyungsoo usually just rolled his eyes when he brought up their comments, reminding Sehun that love wasn’t about keeping score.

Still, sometimes Sehun’s competitive streak kicked in and he wanted to play dirty. Their toybox beneath the bed had all sorts of old friends, but if he really wanted to get to his boyfriend, all he needed to do was go into the right hand side of his underwear drawer.

Freshly showered and plugged, Sehun took out the long stockings, the cheeky black lace underwear, the clips to keep it all together, and slid them on almost reverently. Shuddering as he sat on the bed, shifting the plug, he slipped one leg into the hosiery, then the other; both legs smooth from a shave. He’d tousled his hair artfully earlier, even applied a little eyeliner, but now over top of it all he added an oversized periwinkle shirt bought specifically to slide off his shoulder, to barely conceal his lacy secrets. The cherry on top was the black ribbon choker haloing his neck.

Just a few minutes before Kyungsoo was meant to arrive home, Sehun arranged himself at the edge of the bed, wanting to look demure, like he lived and breathed his boyfriend’s cock and pleasure. Still, he couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the door, Kyungsoo calling his name.

Soon enough there were footsteps, Kyungsoo clever enough to pick up on Sehun’s silence meaning something more. He knocked on their bedroom door. “Sehunnie? Can I come in?”

“If you want to.” Sehun leaned a little further back onto the bed, feeling the shirt slide further down his shoulder.

Kyungsoo stepped in, gray dress shirt rolled to his elbows and hair still slicked from work. Sehun couldn’t wait to paint him in hickeys and muss the styling. He leaned a little further back on the bed, able to feel the older man’s gaze trace up his body.

“Well it’s not my birthday,” Kyungsoo said as he started to remove his tie, walking towards the bed. “And nothing in the house is broken…is this a little treat?”

Sehun grinned, pleased with himself and always up with a little teasing from his favorite hyung. “Maybe I do want something?”

The older man started to unbutton his shirt. “Is that something my cock?”

“Yes.” His grin got wider still; enjoying his boyfriend’s little striptease. Already starting to ache now, still half-hard from before, Sehun shifted on the bed, leaning out towards the other man.

Kyungsoo leaned down, brushing their noses as his hands slid along Sehun’s jaw. “Since you’ve been creative, tell me what you had in mind tonight?”

Impatient, Sehun sucked his boyfriend’s lip into his mouth, nipping it briefly before letting it free again. “I’m all ready for you…and I’d love to ruin these underwear.”

“I can work with that.” Kyungsoo pulled back again to finish undressing and Sehun eyed his erection, thick and heavy between his legs.

He slid his hand down the older man’s side as he climbed up over him, straddling him. Kyungoo trailed a finger down his chin, hooking it on the choker, briefly tightening it. A thrill trilled up his spine and Sehun closed his eyes, holding his breath.

“Like this, then. So I can watch you fall apart.” Kyungsoo released the fabric, trailing the finger down further now, across the skin exposed and then skipping over the buttons on the dress shirt.

When he reached the lacy panties, he traced his thumb over the head of his cock. Sehun keened, mussing his hair in the pillows as he bucked. “Hyung.”

Kyungsoo rearranged them, moved so Sehun’s legs were spread wide and he was between them, both his hands running up the stockings from ankle to thigh till he reached the buckles. Sehun felt exposed and vulnerable, especially as Kyungsoo’s gaze was dark and heady, snapping one of the elastic bands against his skin.

Letting out a little hiss, he nearly crumpled, knees trembling as his boyfriend pressed the heel of his palm in against the plug, pushing it in deeper. He looked down, only seeing the top of Kyungsoo’s head, feeling the wet heat of his tongue trace his length through the panties. Sehun groaned, hands fisting into his boyfriend’s hair for leverage, helpless as Kyungsoo kept his rhythmic pressing of the plug and teasing his cock.

He loved to reduce Sehun to babbling, desperate and squirming on the bed before fucking him. For someone who loved to tease, Sehun had to admit he was terrible at taking it back, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t enjoyable. His toes curled into the bedsheets, heat pooling tight in his belly just as Kyungsoo pulled back, lips wet and expression wild.

Greedy Sehun wanted more, tugged Kyungsoo up till their lips met. He loved the contrast between their mouths; his boyfriend’s far more plush and his kisses languid. Sehun was angles, acid sarcasm and sharp tongue, easily able to plunder Kyungsoo’s pliant mouth. He was so distracted by their kisses he barely noticed Kyungsoo tug just his ass out of the underwear, leaving it exposed.

Pulling back, his own lips feeling swollen and tingly, he reached over for the lube from where he’d left it fingering himself open earlier. Kyungsoo gave a grateful kiss to the corner of his mouth before opening it and slicking himself.

Sehun was bigger, but he couldn’t get over how thick Kyungsoo’s cock was when he was fully aroused. He gazed down, catching the way the lubrication made it gleam in the dim light of the room. Clenching around the plug, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulders, ready for the ride.

Moaning shamelessly as Kyungsoo slowly worked the plug from him, Sehun tried to keep from unraveling too soon. He felt empty and lost in the fog that was his need to come. Kyungsoo merely smeared the head of his cock near his entrance, barely pressing in.

Sehun whined, frowning. “Hyung, please.”

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo slid in slowly, making sure Sehun could almost count the inches as they pushed into him. Mouth agape, Sehun tried to keep from coming just from the initial fill, the throb of Kyungsoo inside him.

Kyungsoo kissed near his ear, his voice honey smooth. “How do you want it?”

Sehun slid his hands over the smooth expanse of Kyungsoo’s back, taking in the dip of his spine, the full swell of his ass. He wrapped his legs around him, hanging on tight to his shoulderblades. “Nnn. Break the bed.”

A breath later and Sehun had the air knocked from his lungs as Kyungsoo reeled back and slammed into him again, already causing the frame to crack against the wall. He moaned, nails grazing Kyungsoo’s back as he took each repeated thrust, trying to press back into them.

Relentless, Sehun tried to be as loud as possible, enough that Kyungsoo could hear him over the rock of the bed and their ragged breathing. The front of the underwear kept him constricted and straining; helpless to relieve the pressure building. Sweat beaded along his hairline and he let his head bury back into the pillows.

He was mad with want now, chasing his release like Alice did the white rabbit. Kyungsoo was surging him closer with loose, open-mouthed kisses along his neck between thrusts. It was only when he heard the older man mutter a low and rough “fuck” did Sehun actually break.

The underwear soaked almost instantly as he came, come spilling out and pooling along his belly as Kyungsoo continued to fuck him through. His nails had positively wrecked his boyfriend’s back, Kyungsoo coming just a few moments after, right when Sehun almost was raw with over-sensitivity.

With Kyungsoo's forehead on Sehun’s collarbone, he tried his best to be comforting, running his fingers through the older man’s hair, pressing kisses near the mole by his ear.

“I really,” Kyungsoo paused to catch his breath, “I really hope you weren’t attached to those underwear.”

Sehun laughed, shaking his head, still hanging on. ”You gave me exactly what I wanted.”

“Was there any doubt? I’m always weak for you. Then you go and dress like this? Fuck, Sehun. It was like you knew I had a bad day at work.” Kyungsoo turned his head, so they could share a brief kiss.

Beyond sated, now even more pleased knowing that his boyfriend had needed this, Sehun just grinned, soft and toothy. “I’m perfect, just like you say.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, but he didn’t contradict him, continuing their soft kisses. Maybe this time when his friends teased him, he’d remember this moment and kindly tell them to fuck off. What he had with Kyungsoo was flawless, whether he was greedy or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun. I really wish I was a fanartist, so I could draw Sehun all dolled up for Soo. Maybe if my roommate reads this and indulges me...But anyways, this was a lot of fun. SeSoo's not a ship I've played with much despite adoring them. The height difference, the way Sehun loves to steal Soo's free time, and even how he teases his favorite hyung are all reasons I just adore them. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
